


No-one

by tsb1142



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys and the rest of the seven kindoms thinks that he is dead, Daenerys is pretty heart-broken, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jon Snow is No-one, Jon stuggerling with who he is, Lyanna is Jon's and Daenerys's child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsb1142/pseuds/tsb1142
Summary: Jon Snow dies whilst killing the Night King leaving Daenerys and their unborn child without him. Picks up five years after the battle for the dawn, No-one struggles to control his emotion and keep away from the people he loved most. Daenerys tries to cope without Jon in her and their daughter's life. Someone has given a name to the Many faced gods forcing No-one to go home and face his family, whilst trying to forget his old life and the person he used to be. Jon Snow.





	1. Prologue: The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue, and starts amits the war for the dawn.

Jon 

The fight against the army of the dead had been raging for two days and had claimed many innocents in its path...

The wind howled ferociously causing snow to come hurling towards him as he fought off the weights. His body was weak and exhausted but he kept slashing through the corpses, there forms dissembling as they fell to the ground. Screeching, grunts, and steel could be heard around him, as his own steel thrust through a blue eyes creature. His eyes focused on the figure running towards him screeching, hands flaring, Jon lunged forward slicing his sword through the air cutting the creature in two. Its body gave a crashing sound as it hit the floor, showing how much the body had decomposed. His leather garb grew heavy due to the snow, his gloves useless at defending his numbed hands from the elements, Jon had never been so cold.

Jon heard a loud screech and look to the clouded skies, his brows creased at the sight of Verserion's corpse flying through the air with the night king on his back. He was angry at how much it had hurt Daenerys the day her son was taken and he hated how much more it hurt her to find out what the Night King had done to him. His thoughts were interrupted by another loud screech, blue flames covered the sky causing Jon to squint his eyes, he heard the screams of burning men to his left he could smell the burning flesh, he could feel the heat on the side of his face. 

"Jon!" A gruff familiar voice shouted, Jon looked to his right and saw a massive ginger man running towards him, he looked as worn out as Jon, his face, and clothes covered in mud and blood, which he had in common with Jon. Tormound stopped right next to him and grabbed his shoulder tighly, his grip shaking from fitigue. "The dead Dragon is here!" He shouted bearly audible over the wind. Jon had never seen Tourmand so shaken up or scared and it troubled him. 

"Catapult!" Jon shouted, not wanting to say to many words in case they were carried away with the wind. Tourmand nodded though and let go of Jon's arm walking towards where the catapult was. Jon couldn't see more then twenty meters in front of him, his eyes closing as much as possible to protect him from the snow. He ducked lower giving him more protection. But he could tell from the noise that they were near.

Jon ran forward and began cutting through a crowd of undead, LongClaw slicing through the creatures with ease. His arms ablaze and in agony, as he struggled to keep going, he felt worn out and broken but he kept going because he promised himself he would see the Night King die, he promised himself he would keep going for his people, for his family. He wanted to die knowing that they were safe, that they were okay even without him and the only way to achieve that was to keep going. He heard the loud crank of the catapult firing and watched as it flew through the air and towards the Night Kings, its Dragonglass tip logging its way into dead Viserions heart. 

Jon watched as the dragon starting falling towards the grounds its body and at the mercy of the cruel wind. Jon started running towards where the Dragon was going to land his legs moving as fast as they could. The dragon landed with a loud thud its weight causing the ground to shake around it and snow and mud the fly in the air. There was silence as he got closer to the beast, the only sound audible was the sound of Jon's heartbeat thudding in his ears. He walked through the cloud of snow, LongClaw up in suspicion. 

His foot nudged into the Dragons wing, he looked up towards the beast's eyes and saw they were closed. There was no blood and nor air coming from its mouth or nostrils Jon assumed it was dead and began to make his way round to the back of the Dragon hoping to find the Nigh Kings corpse or a pile of ice but there was nothing. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see the night king with a spear in his hand, his blue eyes bore into Jon's.

Jon thought about all the time he had seen the Night king before. The massacre at Hardhome, he remembered as he watched the Night King'a army tair through the wildlings then bring them back by only raising his hands. He remembered looking into the Night Kings eyes as he sailed back towards the ships, those eyes gave Jon nightmares still. Beyond the wall, he was angry that day he wanted to end everything he wanted to end the suffering and avenge Daenerys child. Even after she had told him it wasn't his fault, Jon couldn't help But feel guilty for what happened to her son.

Jon watched as the Night King stepped towards him spear tilting upwards to point at Jon's chest, Jon knocked it out of the way and stepped back in surprise. The Night King stepped toward him again bringing his spear down towards Jon's head, Jon lifted LongClaw and blocked the spear from hitting him. He could bearly hold up his sword against the Night King but he felt the adrenaline start to course through his veins setting his body alight, he lunged forward and swung his sword towards the Night King causing the Night King to block and step back. Jon stood up tall taking a large breath in, rolling his shoulders and preparing for the Night King. 

The Night King struck again connecting the spear with Jon swords, he brought the spear around his head and hit Jon in the leg, cutting through Jon's thigh. Jon winced in pain but did not falter as he blocked another of the Night king's attacks. The Night King thrust his spear forward. Jon was too slow against the Night King and felt the Ice of the Night Kings blade freeze his blood. He looked down and saw the spear had pierced through his stomach, blood trickling out. His eyes widened and he looked up to the Night King Jon used the last ounce of his energy and thrust LongClaw into the Night King's chest. There was a crunching sound as the blade went through the night Kings chest and Jon saw the skin around where the sword had entered start to crack. He pushed the sword deeper his face scrunching up with a grunt, and the Night King dissolved into little singular ice pieces. 

Jon smiled, he had done everything he was brought back to do. His smiled was ruined as Jon began to coff, his blood spattering out of his mouth, Jon felt the familiar pull of the darkness and new he was going to die. His eyes grew heavy, his lifeless body fell to the snow-filled ground, he watched as the sky cleared and the snow began to clear. They had won and his family was safe Jon Snow didn't feel betrayed or disappointment like he did the last time, Jon Snow felt satisfaction and took his last breath with a smile and a name falling from his lips "Dany."

His body grew cold as he lay on that hill, alone. Not even the cold disturbed his peaceful sleep, nor did the cheers and the sighs from the men around him, he felt nothing, he was nothing but a lifeless body his soul finally free.

Dany

Dany had been in her chambers in Winterfell since this morning when she was flung from the top of Dragons back mid-air. She didn't remember anything after she had hit the ground but could have sworn she heard the deep soothing northern voice of Jon Snow, it gave her comfort knowing that he had been there for her and that he was okay. She had woken up an hour before with the fire blazing in the corner and a bandage on her leg, she winced the first time she tried to move her leg and it stopped her from leaving her bed. 

Sam had visited her and told her he had attended to her wombs he also gave her the surprising news that she carried a child inside her, Jon's child. Sam had also told her that Jon and the other had stayed on the battlefield at the gates of Winterfell with nothing but a catapult to protect them from her undead child. She had wept the first time she had found out what had happened to Viserion it broke her heart to think of the pain that her sweetest son had endured at the hand of that monster. 

Missandie came in then, "Your Grace, do you need anything?" Missandei asked pleasantly as always but Daenerys could hear the sadness and grief that clung to her words. Her friend seemed overly sad again but she knew the cause, it was the knowledge that Greyworm had perished at the hands of the Night King. She knew what it felt like to lose the one you love first hand and she tried to comfort Missandie the best she could by being there for her. Missandie went to the window and opened the curtains. The sky was still dark grey and snow blew in the wind making it bitterly cold. 

"Missandie, sit please," Dany said softly, her friend sat in the chair next to her bed and watched her through sad eyes as she played with the seems of her dress. "I am sorry about GreyWorm but you know he wouldn't want you to be sad." Missandie dropped her head and Dany watched as her shoulder began to shake as she cried. Dany swiftly moved to her friend ignoring the pain in her leg, she wrapped her arms around her shoulder and held Missandie to her chest. "It's okay" She whispered as Missandie sniffled, she sat up slowly and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Do you wont to know something good?" Dany asked in a whisper, Missandie nodded. Dany searched Missandie eyes and a smile crept on her face. "I'm pregnant." She said quietly as she moved her hand towards her wombed Missandie's eyes following the movement in shock. 

A small smile graced Missadie's lips as her face brightened, Missansie was the one to instigate the huge, pulling Dany close and whispering "I'm so happy for you, Daenerys." Dany couldn't help but smile, she had never heard her call her anything other than Your Grace even after Dany had insisted. The fact that she said it now made the moment even more special.

"Thank you," Dany whispered back, she couldn't wait to see Jon's reaction, she knew he would be a great father. She broke the embrace with Missandie and moved back in the bed to how she was laying before so her leg would stop burning in pain. "You don't have to stay here you can go if you like," Dany said as Missansie helped her get comfortable. 

She looked to her left and saw the clouds were beginning to clear she heard the cheers of men, she looked at her friend who looked back her both smiling ear to ear knowing that the Night King had been defeated. Missandie rushed to the window watching as the wind cleared and the snow disappeared. "It's over" She whispered. Dany watched the door and waited for Jon to burst through the door telling her that they had won and letting her know he was okay. She was happy, fully happy for the first time in her life. She didn't need the memories of the house with the red door anymore all she needed was Jon and the notion of having a child growing inside her. 

There was a knock on the door, Missandie moved to open it, Dany expected it to be Jon but she knew he wouldn't knock. Sansa walked through the door, gracefully as ever but she did not wear a smile like she thought she should be wearing and it gave her an ominous feeling. Sansa looked straight at Daenerys sadness and grief written on her face closely resembling her friend's own expression. She knew what it meant but did not want to believe it, she shook her head at Sansa, "No. No. No! I don't believe it. It can't be. He can't be gone." Daenerys said hysterically, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but my brother is gone. He managed to kill the Night King because his sword was lying next to the Night Kings remains but Jon's body is gone." Sansa said barely making it through the words, her voice shook from the number of emotions going through her. Daenerys laid down her head resting on the pillow looking up at the ceiling as tear strolled down her face. She didn't know what to do, she felt her heart rip into two at the realization that Jon was dead. He was going to be the father of her child, he was going to be her King, she had lost him before they could even live. He was her soulmate and now she felt empty the only thing anchoring her to sanity was the life that grew inside her.

"Where is his body?"


	2. Chapter 1: Five years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No-one gives a face to the many-faced God. Daenerys finds solace in her daughter. Comment your opinion being its constructed criticism or what you think of the story it helps and don't forget to leave a Kudos if you enjoy it. T

5 Years Later....

Dany 

Dany jolted awake her breathing unstable as her lungs screamed for air, her skin flustered and sweaty causing her nightgown and sheets to stick to her body. She sat up looking around her chambers which resided in the Redkeep, she felt Lyanna to her left. Soundlessly curled up on the bed her raven black locks surrounding her head on the pillow like a halo. She looked very much like her father the only exception were her violet eyes which were the only giveaway into her Targaryen heritage.

Dany settled next to her. Sitting up, back against the headboard as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, she closed her eyes. Images from her dream popped into her head, she had been reliving the day she found out about Jon's death, she had been so devastated, that she went out into the battlefield to search for his body but she found nothing. She would often lay awake dreaming of Jon, sometimes they would be happy memorize form there time together, other times they would be lucid images of Jon's dead corpse but in her dreams, he had blue eyes instead of his expressive grey ones.

She could picture his face clearly, his features permanently burned into her memory even after so many years without him and so many battles. She had defeated Cerci and taken back her throne, she had brought peace to the seven kingdoms and broken the wheel but none of seems worth it or satisfying. She couldn't help but think of the many people that they had lost on there way to peace.

Arya had gone west after the war in search of adventure, her friend Gendry joining her on her expedition, she hadn't seen them in over 3 years but Arya would often send letters about her adventure and always keeps Lyanna updated as Lyanna loves her aunt Arya probably more then she loves her aunt Sansa who resides in the north serving as wardeness of the north and Lady of Winterfell. Sansa had not taken a husband but she was still young and Daenerys wouldn't force her into anything she didn't want to do.

Tyrion had stayed in the capital to serve as her hand whilst his brother took Castley rock and the title that came along with that land. After the war against Cerci, he had bent the knee and been tried for his crimes, in the end, they agreed that he had repented for his crimes. Samwell Tarly had become Lord of Hornhill their house becoming the new wardens of the west after the extinction of house Tyrel at Cerci's hands.

They had rebuilt the wall and most of the north, rebranding the Night's watch and regaining it to its previous glory. They changed Castle black and called it the Snow tower in homage to the hero who brought the dawn and who protected the realm. Jon. She had seen to it that the right number of men was sent there to fill all the castle and that it had enough resources.

The wildlings had taken the gift for there home so they could live freely south of the wall but they were not to rape or pillage farmers and would be given officiant resources even becoming one of the Stark's bannermen. The wildling reminded her of the Dothraki when it came to there traditions and their way of life but one was from the deserts of the Dothraki sea and the other from the unforgiving north.

Dany continued to brush her fingers through her daughter's hair until morning came, the sun shining through the window causing Lyanna to stir, it would be her fifth name day soon and that meant it had nearly been five years since the Night King was destroyed and that Jon had died. "Momma" She heard Lyanna sleepy voice whisper as she looked up at her through those violet eyes of hers.

"Yes, my sweetling," Dany asked kissing Lyanna forehead causing her to giggle. She saw Lyanna face go serious and it made Daenerys swallow in anticipation. She knitted her eyebrows together and cupped Lyanna cheek facing her head so she could look at her. "What is is, Lyanna?" She asked softly, she was worried and she could see Lyanna begin to brood, just like her father Dany thought.

"I had a dream, It was about a man who had the same hair as mine but shorter and he had grey eyes and a beard. He told me to look after you and that he loved me. Was he dadda?" Dany wanted to cry, she knew that he was watching over them even though he was not with them she could feel it.  
"Yes, it was." Lyanna smiled and cuddle her mother burying her head in her chest. Dany ran her finger through her hair as a single tear slipped out of her eye, she could feel the tightening in her chest again an old wombed long forgotten reopening. She hugged her daughter tighter basking in the warmth of her. "I love you and so does your Dadda," She whispered as she continued to hug her.

No-one 

He jolted awake his lungs burning at the sensation of air filling them, his throat was dry and lips chapped. He sat up his bear back lifting form the cold stone of the floor, there was darkness everywhere. He looked down to see he was naked and looked to where the Night King had stabbed him, it was covered in herbed ointment and seemed to be healing. His eyes widened and he began to panic at the realization that he had died again and now he was back again. A hand brought him back, the hand was small and rough on his chest but calmed him and he began to slowly lean back as the hand eased Jon backwards. 

"Who are you?" He asked his voice hoarse from lack of use. He looked at the hand and saw it was green and covered in a leaf is was small, similar to that of a child. He followed the hand to the face of the person and saw sharply pointed ears and unusual green face, green eyes. Leaves were covering the small creature and Jon's brain slowly came to the realization of what the creatures were. "Your a child of the forest." he gasped, he had thought that the children of the forest were nothing but fairy tales but he should believe as much as any other that anything is possible. 

"Yes, Jon Snow. But you need to rest, you died remember." She said, Jon knew he died but didn't know how he was back again, he didn't know if he even wanted to be back. He didn't feel the same though he felt like something was different like there is less of him. He knew he still loved his family and Daenerys but couldn't help but think they were better off without him, there was a part of him that felt that they most likely think he is dead and that would be easier for them to handle as he didn't know how much he had changed. "You died and we brought you back here and we healed you, you stopped the Night King but he will not be the last enemy. You need to be ready and I think you know that means of you, you have seen what you have to do." The child said, he knew what she meant.  
(Dream end)

His eyes slowly opened, he was greeted by the darkness of his room. The stone walls and stone floors reminding him of who he was and where he was. The room was too warm for him and he had kicked off covers in the night deciding to sleep without them which happened most nights, him having been a northerner made it hard for him to get used to the climates of Braavos but he tried anyway sporting fewer layers of clothes and a long beard which made Tormounds look short. He swung his legs over the side of the small uncomfortable bed. His bare feet touch the concrete floor, he welcomed the coldness.

He sighed and got up from his bed, stretching his tired limbs and walking over to the washbasin on the other side of his room. His room was not big but it was comfortable for one man, reminding of Jon Snows childhood chambers at Winterfell. He washed the sweat that had begun to seep through his skin and pulled his hair back from his face tieing it back in a similar fashion to the honourable Eddard Stark, his hair fell past his shoulders and was wild and curly from lack of attention but he didn't need to clean himself up, he was No-one.

He had been no-one since the day he died at the hands of the Night King but became many when he became a faceless assassin at the house of black and white. There was no honourable Jon Snow left, there was just emptiness made bigger by his lack of contact with his family but he could not see them, they were better off without him. He realized that the day he was brought, he realized he had fulfilled his purpose and would only hold them back if he stayed.

No one dressed in a robe and sandals and walked down the hollow walls of the house of black and white noticing people as they walked passed but his face plain and stoic from lack of emotion. He watched a man sit at the well, his eyes closed and his hands clasped together as if he was praying, he didn't see the point in praying anymore. No one walked over to the man, kneeled down next to him so he was eye level with the man. "Valar morghulis" No one greeted the man, the man looked at him, his eyes sad and full of devastation he reminded him of himself, of Jon Snow.

"Valar dohaeris" He replied his head bowing in respect, "I want to pay the price to the many faced god so he can take the name that plagues my mind" No one knew what is meant and nodded. He had seen time and time again people come in to pay the price but some didn't realize how steep a price it was, they did not take gold or money, they took much more precise things.

"Do you know the price that is to be paid?" The man nodded reassuring No one he knew what he was getting himself into. No one gestured for the man to follow him to the well that sat in the middle of the hall, its presence giving people an ominous feeling, and its greyness making it less than appetizing. He gestured for the man to kneel next to the well as No one picked up the bowl on the ledge dipping it in the well and filling it with its water. He then brought the bowl to the man's lips and the man hesitantly drank...

....

No one had been given a name, a name of a man at the dock's, his name was kealeen, he was a merchant and a thief, he would steel goods and sell them sometimes stealing from traders like the man who had come giving the name. No one didn't use a face this time as he had never left the confines of the house of black and white without a face before making him unrecognisable without one on, and he was much more comfortable without a face as he had come to realise there was a steep price for the kind of magic needed to change faces. He had trimmed his beard to make him look less barbaric, he wore a plain white cotton tunic and plain black breeches a sword at his hip, but the weight of the sword put No one off.

He made it to the docks and began walking around looking for the face to match the name, he brought an oyster to fit in with the rest of the crowd. The sound of people shouting and moving shipment helped drowned out anything he was doing, making it easier to move through the people. He noticed a man sitting on a ship and seemed to recognize who he was he felt he was the name to the face but decided against killing him then and there due to all of the people around.

No one waited in the docks until the people had begun to clear, he quietly followed Kealeen as he walked to an inn not far from the docks, he watched as candlelight washed over him in the top window of the inn, giving No one his location. No-one quietly climbed up to the window of the room next to Kealeen and climbed through, he could hear the subtle sound of breathing in the room. No one was light on his feet as he exited the room, not wanting to spook the person sleeping in the room, he went to Kaleen's room and waited until he heard him asleep.

Once Kaeleen had fallen asleep No one opened his door and walked into the room he saw the man sleeping soundlessly in the bed and walked towards it, his footsteps not making a sound. He was not going to stab him, he didn't want too much blood so No-one decided to break the man's neck. No one grabbed the man from the bed and covered the man's mouth with his hand whilst the man's head was held tightly in No one's arms. The man began to struggle but the sound's were muffled by No one's hand, No one quickly twisted the man's neck until it cracked and he felt his body go limp.

No one quietly carried the man back to bed leaving his room and the inn and making his way back to the house of black and white. No one did not feel guilt or sadness he just felt his heart grow even colder, and the memories of the people he loved fade slowly.


	3. Chapter 2: The name...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The many-faced god requires a name, which No one cannot give.

No one 

No one had been cleaning bodies and disposing of them for a few days, there had been no names given to the faceless god meaning No one had nothing to do but help the others. He ran a damp cloth over the arm of the corpse wiping away the dirt that had plagued its skin, he slowly continued to clean the body until it was ready to be taken to the next room by the other faceless helpers, the door stood at the end of the room full of mysteries and darkness. He did not care what happened to the bodies as he had learned that No one didn't ask questions and didn't need an answer as they see everything and nothing. He ignored the disciple that took the body both sharing a stoic expression, he had come accustomed to there coldness and grown to like it. 

He looked to the door that brought in the bodies and waited patiently until a next body came in but there was no such look. He stayed there until he realized there was not going to be another body. He couldn't help but think of the men and women had killed in the past, he had been a little hesitant at first not being able to get past the honour he had followed his whole life as Jon Snow. After the first year, he had felt nothing about taking a life, merely anxious to finish the job. 

No one walked out of the room where he had cleaned the dead corpses and walked through the halls of the house, he walked to the hall of faces looking at each of the faces. There faces where lifeless, eyes closed, nothing behind them excepts the old stone in which they had been placed to keep them fresh and ready for use for the likes of him. He passed each row thinking about what each person had done or why they would want to allow there faces to be used by the faceless men but he knew he would not understand their motives because he had grown up differently and had only served the many faced god for four years. 

"A man is brooding" No one heard as he turned to see another one of the many-faced gods disciple with similar roed to his, his hair was brown with a white strand at the front of his hair. "A man thinks of his old life." He moved towards him as he spoke his hands clasped together in front of him but hidden by his long-sleeved robes. His voice was stable and flat and lacking the subtle human emotion. 

"A man thinks of the faces." The man watched him carefully but nodded, No one knew that he could tell when he was lying but he had got good at deceiving people ever since he had completed his training. "Is there another name to be given to the many faceed god?" He asked the man only nodded and stepped forward so he was at arm's length away from him, his blank face giving nothing away. 

"The many faced god requires a name known to Jon Snow, a name known to a man." No one nodded excepting what it might mean, he was not Jon Snow anymore and he did not care for the things or the people he once did. He was No one and No one had no family or people who love him he is but a servant in the bigger picture. "The name is Daenerys Targaryen." The mad turned away from him disappearing into the corridor. No one's heart started to pound he had not heard the name in many years. 

He first thought of who could have given her name as he had heard how the people loved her and how the Kingdom was in peace he couldn't think as to why anyone would want her dead. He knew it had to be someone closest to her, which meant she was in danger from all sides, he knew he wasn't Jon Snow anymore but he knew he needed to protect her in homage of the memories of the man he used to be. No one knew that leaving would put him in danger and the many faced god would take her name if it was not him taking it, it would be his many other willing disciples, more ruthless then himself. 

No-one needed to act quickly and quietly, No-one looked at the wall of faces in front of him an idea forming in his mind. He searches the walls looking for suitable faces for where he was going, he needed to stay in the shadows and not be recognized and using the faces will help him achieve this. He took the faces and went back to his room keeping at a normal pace to not attracted suspicion from the others. 

Once he reached the safe confines of his small cold room he opened the bag that lies under his bed, full of clothes and disguises that he had acquired over the years. He took out a pair of breachers and a plain cotton tunic and put them on, he needed to leave but he couldn't be seen, he decided in using one of the faces he acquired from the hall. He put it on and felt his form change, he was taller, his hair shorter, and beard longer. He took in a deep breath trying to become accustomed to his new body, he felt this way every time he put on a new face even after all his training. 

He put on a robe over his clothes, keeping them hidden from prying eyes, he felt them everywhere even when he was in his room alone, he felt like someone was watching him and it made him anxious and nervous. No-one put up his hood and exited his room, his bag strapped securely to his side. He stepped out into the dark hallway and made his way quietly to one of the many secret exits that led to the city, the tunnel was dark and damp but it was the only exit that led to the docks. 

He took off his robe and dropped it on the floor leaving it to float in the ankle-high water. He didn't care about the discomfort that came from his soggy boots, he had been put through many bad situations whilst he was in Braavos and in his old lives, so much so that even the worst things didn't get a reaction out of him. He stretched his arms out and brushed his hands over the stone moist walls of the tunnel, using his fingers to guide him through the pitch black tunnel. The sound of water swishing under his feet whilst his laboured breaths echoed around him. 

Once he finally reached the end of the tunnel No-one swiftly made his way to the docks, heading for the captain he knew would take him to Westeros. He didn't know if he was ready to face his past and didn't know how he would react to seeing his family once again. No-one thought back to what the children of the forest had told him, it was the only thing that helped stop him from wanting to make contact with his family, it was the only reason he had become No-one in the first place, to protect his family from him.

Tyrion

Tyrion had been seeing to the day to day runnings of the Seven Kingdoms, Daenerys involving herself whenever she could. She was a great queen and the people loved her especially knowing she helped defeat the Night King and put an end to Cerci's rule. She had broken the wheel and brought peace to the seven Kingdoms, she had done all the things she had set out to do and what most people dreamed of doing. 

He noticed how different her grace had become after the death of Jon Snow, she was reclusive and much sadder, the only thing that made that sadness disappear was the sight of her wild daughter Lyanna. She was learning how to use a sword and to horse ride at her mother request. Tyrion had also witnessed her ride Drogon next to her mother, it was a sight to behold. Tyrion had become less involved with wine and women and more involved with the realm, he and Varys had listened to the people and help rebuild the seven kingdoms. 

He walked through the halls of the red keep making his way towards the small council chambers for their annual meeting, him as hand, Ser Jorah as Lord commander of the queens guard, Lord Varys as the master of whispers, Missandie as master of coin, Jamie as master of war, Grand Master Lyken and her Grace. He walked through the throne room, scoffing at the throne, he hated it and hated walking past it but he liked the chase and the game for the throne. He walked into the council chambers and was greeted by the other council members, he sat on the other side from her Grace who sat at the head of the table with her hands clenched and resting on the table. 

Tyrion greeted the members and sat in his seat giving the signal for her grace to start. "What whispers do your little birds bring, Lord Vayrs?" There was not much else to discuss other then what had been going on in the realm, he noticed how much Daenerys enjoyed hearing about the people and liked to stay informed about them. 

"Nothing much in the seven kingdoms your grace, but their have been strange reports from Braavos your grace." Daenerys gestured for him to continue and Tyrion watched as Lord Varys leaned forward. "The faceless men are searching the city looking for a traitor, they say he took some of the faces and left." Tyrion wondered how he was able to get such information on the faceless men being that they were very secretive and well hidden. He also wondered what would possess a man to steal from the most dangerous assassins in the world, he was either dumb or extremely clever, he didn't know which yet. 

"Do you know who the man is or what he looks like? We can have people search for him and then have him sent back the house of black and white for judgment." Daenerys said, Tyrion knew how dangerous it could be for the seven Kingdoms to have a faceless man travelling freely, Just look at what Arya did to the Frey's and she didn't even complete her training. "This could be bad, very bad," Daenerys stated as if reading his mind. 

"Yes, your grace but there was nothing that could be done, we don't know what the person looks like, he is a faceless man, no one, he could be anywhere." Lord Varys said, he seemed as scared as Tyrion but he knew that the faceless men wouldn't kill anyone without a cause it was a code among the faceless men. They don't take a life when it is not needed, and who said there was no honour amongst murderers. "I think it would be best if her Grace leaves the capital. Go to Winterfell and take Lyanna with you and go and see the Starks. It would be the perfect placed to be." Lord Varys stated, Tyrion could see it was a good idea, but he also knew it would be hard for Daenerys to go back there again. 

"I will think about this. If you will excuse me." Daenerys said as she stood up her chair scraping against the floor she walked out of the room worry written on her face, but he knew she was going to Lyanna to find comfort in her daughter. He had noticed she would do that whenever she was overwhelmed or sad and he wished he had the same escape goat but life was cruel and left the poor dwarf alone and craving solace in wine and women. 

Tyrion felt the loss of Jon Snow as much as anyone he had come to care for him and see him as a dear friend, he had been devastated when he heard the news of his death, and so did so many others. The queen seemed to be the one who took it the worst and wouldn't come out her room or eat in the days after. She finally realized what she was doing to herself and her child and she was suddenly the women he remembered once again. 

Tyrion sighed to himself and walked to his chambers, he looked to the pitcher laying on his desk. He hadn't drank in a while and felt like he deserved it. He walked over to the old wooden table his feet clicking on the wooden floor. He reached over to the cup waiting there for him, the mettle cold from lack of use its smooth exteria shining making it even more appealing to him. Daenerys had told him once of the story of Jon and hers last day. Jon had been drinking and Dany often blames herself and says if she hadn't pushed him away he would have never drank and he would have never died. He remembered the tension between the monarchs but they soon resolved it. Though Daenerys says that they waisted time and she never forgave herself. 

He shook his head and put the cup back down, deciding against the drink. "Damn you Jon Snow"


	4. Chapter 3: Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one is conflicted, he feels the pull to Daenerys once more and it is awakening feelings he had not experienced in a long time.

Dany 

Dany and Lyanna were on their way north to Winterfell, so Sansa and the rest of the Starks that where still there could see their niece. Daenerys found it hard being back at Winterfell because of all the memories it brought back but she loved seeing the Starks and Ghost when he would come around from time to time always watching over Lyanna, most likely recognizing that she was the daughter of his old master. Tyrion had joined the party along with Missandie and her Queens guard and other guards so they are protected at all time's. 

Ser Jorah was the Lard commander of her queen's guard always watching over her and comforting her when she would think about Jon or Viserion, he was a good friend, like a father to her and he had come to except that too. Lyanna liked Ser Jorah giving him the nickname old bear like she used to call him when she was younger, she smiled the first time she had called him that and Ser Jorah laughed too. Lyanna also loved Missandie and would often go to her when she needed someone to play with and Missandie was always happy to help her.

Winterfell started to come into view and she couldn't help but shudder as she looked over to the land where the Battle against the dead had taken place. She remembered all the destruction and bodies that plagued the land long after the Night Kings demise but now after so long it had been restored by the Lady of Winterfell and in its crypts lay another statue, next to the statute of their mother and uncle.

Dany rode on , she had chosen to ride rather than go by carriages like Massiandie and Lyanna, though Lyanna had fought to ride next to her mother. Lyanna was a great rider, growing up around Dothraki and having a mother who was also a Khaleesi, she was faster than most and still only four. The gates of Winterfell came into view and she heard the shout of the men guarding the wall, giving the people inside the signal that the Queen had arrived.

The gated opened and Dany and her entourage rode into the courtyard of Winterfell, she spotted a redhead in front of the large crowd that stood in the courtyard awaiting her arrival. She remembers the first time she came through the gates, she was nervous and right to be so, the men and women gave her dirty looks and whispered things about her but today she was greeted with smiled and a large grin from the redhead who had become like a sister to her. Dany got down from her horse and walked towards Sansa, instead of giving her a handshake Sansa pulled her into her embrace. "I've missed you, Your Grace" Dany stepped back with a smile on her face, she and the Stark sibling had become close over the years and became like family to each other. 

"Daenerys. And I've missed you too Sansa and so had Lyanna." Sansa smiled at the mention of her niece, she looked behind Dany to presumably where her daughter was exiting the carriage. Dany looked back and saw her daughter run towards Sansa and jump into her arms. Sansa picked her up and swung her around causing Lyanna to giggle. Lynna had the most contagious laugh and it caused the people around her to smile even the grumpy northerners. 

Sansa put her down and leaned over her trailing her eyes up and down her the little girls form. "You have gotten big, you look more and more like your father every day." She whispered sweetly as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Lyanna's forehead. She stood up straight and looked to the rest of her company. "You will be tired from your long journey, rooms have been prepared and a feast will be served in the great hall at sundown." There were cheers from the northerners and Sansa gestured for her to follow her inside the castle but she had something she needed to do first. 

"I need to go see him." Sansa nodded in understanding, Dany looked at her daughter. "You go with your Aunt Sansa, you can tell her about your new horse." Lyanna eyes lit up and she followed Sansa talking about her new horse as she went, she had been so happy the day she received her horse, she called it Snow as it was all white like snow she said. Dany smiled as she watched her daughter leave then she turned to the crypts it was cold and dark and not somewhere she belonged but she needed to see him. She took a touch from the wall, the heat doing nothing to her but lighting up the way as she made her way down the to the newest statue.

The statue didn't quite look like Jon but he had longclaw at his side and Ghost at his feet, and his inscription read "Here lies Jon Snow of Houses Targaryen and Stark, King of Winter and the North, The white wolf, The hero and bringer of the Dawn, The killer of the Night King." She ran her finger over his cold stone face hoping to find a hint of warmth left inside but she was disappointed once again. He looked different from the real version, his stoned face held no scars and she could not see his warm grey eyes, the warm round pouty lips, his strong jaw, there was nothing but stone. Cold grey, plain stone but still this was her only comfort.

"I've missed you, Jon. Lyanna has too, she looks like you with her curly hair and Stark like features...-she sighed- I wish you were here so you could meet her and see for yourself because you deserved more than anyone to have a family and be happy." Tears began to pour from her eyes as she looked at the lifeless face of the statue but it was the only way she could be close to him. "I need you." She whispered hoping he would heat her but what she didn't know was that he did, he watched her from where he was hidden in the shadows. 

No one 

He felt his heart beating a 100 miles a minute at the sight before him, he didn't know what to feel but the coldness of his heart start to warm and the memories of her love came back to him. He panicked, he needed to leave, he had come here to watch over Daenerys as her name had been given to the many-faced gods and he was not going to let anything happen to her. He watched as she cried and talked about what had been going on in the seven kingdoms and in her life, he kept hearing the name Lyanna which made him even more anxious. 

"I need you." She whispered which made his heart lurch in guilt, he had thought that she had been better of without him all these years and that she would get over him but now he had witnessed how wrong he really was. He fought the urge to come out of the shadows and comfort her, he needed to keep his distance and make sure nothing was amiss. He let out a breath as he watched her slowly make her way out of the crypts the torch slowly fading leaving No one in complete darkness once more.

He lit a torch and walked over to the statue that she was looking at, it was of him, the old him. He read the inscription and couldn't help but wince, he knew he was no hero he was no-one and the statue standing before him was the man he used to be. 

No one put on a face he had stolen from the hall faces and made his way out of the crypts, he had been in Winterfell for a few days awaiting the Queen's arrival, he had dressed as a guard and moved around Winterfell without a second look. He had even bumped into Lady Sansa but quickly walked away to keep his distance. She looked older but no less beautiful and he had noticed what a great job she had done ruling over Winterfell and the north. 

Winterfell was lively and busy it reminded him of when the King had come to visit, people running around preparing for a feast but he just kept out of the way and did what was asked of him. No one had been surprised to see that the land was green instead of white, the sun shining in the clear blue sky it reminded him of hi- Jon Snow's childhood. He walked out of the crypts and he noticed it was dark out and that meant everyone was in the main hall for the feast leaving No one to move around freely, he had never liked feast and new Daenerys would be safe with all her guards around and the people. 

He went to the top of the walls of the front tower to get some air, he sighed and couldn't help but brood, the only thing left behind by Jon Snow. He would brood more often now, his mind would always go to dark places sometimes he would see blue eyes and be thrust back to the day he- Jon snow died. He watched the dark skies, thousands of stars spread across it. He felt like he and the stars were one and the same, burning rock that floated around in the darkness, doing nothing but existing, with no purpose or destination. 

He had missed the north, deep down inside he knew it but he needed to leave and soon because being around his family was starting to have a bad effect on him, he felt Jon Snow clawing his way back. He didn't need Jon Snow he needed to be No one, to protect his family from the truth, from the darkness that could arise anytime.

A throat being cleared behind him made him turn around, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Violet eyes, glowing pale skin, shining silvery/gold hair that was made even more clear by the moonlight. He had dreaded the moment where he would see her again, he nodded his head in respect tairing his eyes from her. "Your Grace. Shouldn't you be at the feast? You shouldn't be walking around in the dark by yourself." No one said, but she only smiled at him. That smile brightened up any darkness, and brought the gods to there knees, he made sure to look away when he saw her lips curl at the sides as he knew he would not be able to resist that smile.

"Who is going to hurt me, you?" She asked with her eyebrow raised in a playful gesture, No one shook his head and looked back to the sky, trying to give her the hint he didn't want to talk. He harboured a frown on his masked face, making it look like he was upset with her or just determined to keep guard. She didn't leave though, she came closer, "Why are you not at the feast?" She asked still amused by him, but he didn't know why. 

"I have guard duties, Your Grace and I don't really like feasts, bad memories." He said bluntly, but not harshly he didn't want her to get mad at him meaning he could not be around her when he needed to, meaning he would have to kill someone and get a new face, something he didn't like doing. She still didn't make any move to leave stepping towards the wall and looking at the sky, copying the motion that No one had just done. 

"A beautiful night." She stated, he turned and looked at her face, not as beautiful as you, he thought. He turned his head back to the sky dismissing what he had just thought, he couldn't think about her that way anymore, he was not Jon Snow and she would never love him knowing what he had done. He knew she would not speak to him again if she ever found out he was still alive, which would kill him more then dying twice. "I don't like feast either, there to loud and crowded," She sighed, he knew that of course, she would always complain about them to him as they laid in bed. He felt the corners of his lips turn upwards after he realized what he was doing he sorted his face back into a frown. 

"You northerners and your brooding, I see where Lyanna gets it from." She said as she laughed, he felt his heart beat fast in his chest at the beautiful sound, he didn't realize how much he missed it. Lyanna, he thought, who was this Lyanna. He didn't want to say anything to make her suspicious so he forgot about this Lyanna she keeps speaking about. "Her father was probably the best at brooding, the King of it actually, Jon was." Lyanna was his child, he thought, he began to panic again, he felt Jon Snow coming closer and closer to the surface, he didn't need him, he needed to be No one. 

"I'm sorry your grace, but if you will excuse me." No one said quickly, he walked past her at a fast pace and made his way to the room he had bee given. As soon as he made it through the door he took off his mask, his breathing laboured, face sweaty. He felt like he was having a panic attack and moved over to the water basin and splashed water on his face cooling him and giving him a shock to help slow down his heart rate and breathing. Jon Snow had a daughter, he thought, I have a daughter. He felt the mask of No one slipping. he was becoming Jon Snow once more and he was frightened and missed his family.


	5. Chapter 4: Lyanna Targaryen Stark....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany finally meets an old face and No-one meets Jon's daughter.

Dany

She watched as the unique guard promptly marched away. There was something about him, something comforting and relaxing, she felt as though she could be herself and tell him anything. It was unusual and caused her to rethink over the conversation she had just had with him, his voice seemed familiar but hidden beneath layers and layers of deception. He didn't even look like he was truly guarding she realized he must have come up here for the same reason she had, as an escape. 

She remembered the last time she had been here. Jon had made her accompany him, pulling her along the yard and up the ladders to the top of the wall. He gazed at her and grinned then turned her so she could see the sky. The sun was just rising in the sky, orange bathing the darkness hinting at the dawn, it was the most beautiful thing she had seen in a long time. It made her hope for a better future, for a future with Jon but she knew there was a chance it could be all taken from her and how right she was. She turned to Jon, a tear in her eye her lips instinctively finding his, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him even closer. When she finally let go of him she stared into his eyes and saw nothing but love, she felt it in his touch, in the way he caressed her face with his gloved hands. She pulled him in for another kiss this time more passionate, savoring the taste of his lips. 

She opened her eyes and looked into the dark skies that surround her and felt a pang of loss in her chest, she missed his smile. She stepped forward leaning on the cold, stone wall, sighing, she would have to go back to the feast again and she was dreading it. It was loud and overbearing but it was a custom. She made her way to the stairs that led down to the courtyard. Stepping down them, lifting her skirt's so she didn't trip. She heard the sound of grunting close to where she was walking and decided to follow the noise. 

She walked closer and listened to the sound of steel hitting wood, someone is training this late at night while there was a feast going on, she thought. She walked into the training yard and saw a lone figure beating a dummy as hard as he could, he seemed frustrated and angry. His hair long and dark, coming past his shoulders, his body lurched forward as he took all his anger out on the dummy. "Pull yourself together." She heard him growl, the sound of his voice made her heart beat faster, she recognized the voice. 

She came closer to the figure, slowly, he must have heard because he stopped but didn't turn. "I'm sorry, I will leave." He said as he began to move away from her, she didn't know what to say, she froze at the sound of his voice. He walked towards the tower his hair finally fully visible in the light, it was just like Lyanna's she thought. 

"Stop!" She finally said loud enough for him to hear, she watched as he paused and froze on the spot his muscle tensing at the sound of her voice as if he recognized it. He released his sword, his hands falling to his sides. She waited to see if he would turn around but he didn't, waiting for her order she presumed, but she couldn't give it.

"You should go back to the feast, Dany." He announced then, her mouth opened in confusion, she knew who he was but didn't know how it was possible for him to be alive, she felt tears sting her eyes at the realization. She must be going mad she thought, she must be seeing a ghost. She had not heard anyone use her nickname since his death and his northern accent was easily recognizable. 

"Jon?" She breathed, she watched as he shuffled, but still didn't turn. She stepped forward to try and reach for him but he turned to her, his grey eye's haunted and full of loss, she didn't recognize him in that second, but the closer she looked the more she could see the man she once knew. He still had a clipped beard, his face still occupied with scars but there were no added ones, which made her feel better, his hair was long and looked like it hadn't been cut in years. "Jon," She spoke again, with a smile on her face, but he didn't share her enthusiasm.

"No, not anymore." He stated, she felt a sharp pain in her back then and watched as Jon's stoic expression changed into one of horror and worry, she felt herself falling. Jon strong arms caught her and slowly helped her to the floor, she felt her eyes growing heavy and extreme pain in her side. "Dany, look at me, you are going to be fine, just stay awake." She heard Jon's voice tell her, she smiled at him bringing her hand up to his face to make sure it was not a dream and he was still there with her. His beard prickling her fingers a feeling she didn't know she missed. 

"Jon" She whispered once more as she slowly lost consciousness in his strong arms, she didn't care about the pain she only cared about the fact that Jon was back, that he had come back to her. Then there was nothing. 

No-one 

What had he done? He had let his guard down and been recognized. She had seen his face and now she was dying in his arms from a dagger to her side, he didn't know where the dagger had come from but it came flying through the air before he could stop it. "Dany" He shook her to try and wake her, frantically hoping she would wake up but she didn't, he placed his ear to her chest and hear the sound of her heart beating ferociously which was a good sign. He picked her up procuring a mask from the bag he had dropped when he dropped his sword, he swiftly turned into the guard he had been earlier, his hair becoming shorter and his beard still as short as it had been without the mask. 

No-one carried her to the courtyard and began to shout as he kicked open the doors to the hall where the feast had taken place. "Help, her grace has been stabbed" He shouted, everyone went silent, her guards came running towards her, Ser Jorah riping her lifeless body from his arms. Ser Jorah was older and looked scared and worried he assumed it was because of the love he felt for the Queen he knew he would never be able to get over it and he didn't hold it against him when he was still with Dany. He didn't want to let her go but knew if he disagreed and tried to keep her in his arms it would gain him even more suspicion so watched as the master came rushing up to her side informing the old knight to take her to her chambers. No-one stood there as they left, the people who stayed behind all looked at him expecting an explanation. 

He put on his best hysterical expression and started telling the story he had made in his mind on the way to the hall. "I was on guarding duty when I heard a scream... I rushed down to the courtyard and... I... (No-one swallowed to add effect) when I saw her there slowly bleeding out, she was rambling about seeing a ghost. She kept calling for someone called Jon" He made sure that if she woke and said that she had seen Jon Snow it would look like she was just hallucinating because of the pain, he didn't want them knowing he was still alive. Tyrion and Sansa walked towards him, he could tell they were suspicious and wanted a further explanation.

"I thank you for helping her grace, if you hadn't found her, the Kingdom would be in ruin and a child would be motherless as well as fatherless." He winced at the reminder of what he had found not long ago. Tyrion seemed the same as he had been the last time he had seen him but less drunk and his dirty long hair was greying much more. Sansa regarded him suspiciously, with her piercing blue eyes, he wanted to smile at that moment but he was putting on an act and had to play it through.

"Do you think her grace will be okay?" No-one said his voice filled with concern some fake and some real, he knew she was going to be okay, he saw the womb and had applied pressure to stop the blood he even made sure not to remove the dagger. He watched as both Tyrion and Sansa looked at each other sharing a worried look, he looked down at his clothes and saw that they were stained red with blood. "I should go and change, I have guard duty in the early hours of the morrow and I need rest." They nodded at him and he turned to leave but heard someone shout towards him. 

"What is your name sir?" Sansa asked, her eyes full of suspicion and confusion. He didn't like people looking at him long especially his sister because he didn't want to be recognized. She searched his face looking for any signs of deceit but he did not give her any, he was skilled at hiding his feeling from his time with the faceless men and also good at reading people. 

"Torhen, Torhen Snow, mi'lady" He knew how to walk like he was low born and he also knew how to throw people off his tail. He used the name of there ancestors because it was easily recognizable and there were many people who shared the name along with the last name snow, but he kept it for sentimental reason more then it was to stay inconspicuous. She nodded dismissing him, and he strolled out of the hall and towards his room and changed his face, he was not going to use that face in case they were suspicious of it so he became another person a man with long brown hair, bushy beard, he was tall and strong. He would be able to pass as an average guard or farmer in this face, he thought to himself. 

He took off the mask and climbed into his bed his mind reeling over what had happened, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sleep he worried for Daenerys. He couldn't help but picture her beautiful face smiling at him and her hand creasing his cheek, her delicate fingers burning his jaw. 

...

As soon as he saw the sun begin to rise in the sky he decided against sleep, opting to get up and go and see if Dany was okay instead. He put on his masked and dressed in typical guards armor. He didn't know how he was going to be able to get close to her without being suspicious but he needed to see her or at least know she is okay. He walked through the courtyard and towards the hall to break his fast with the other soldiers and get information about Daenerys. He entered the hall, Sansa sitting at the head of the hall her eye red and bagged from lack of sleep. 

To her left was a child, she looked about four years old, raven black curly hair framing her face, familiar violet eyes. He knew who she was and couldn't stop himself, he quickly retreated from the hall and made his way to the stables it was the closest place to him as he knew he would not make it to his room before he started to panic. That must be Lyanna, he thought, she was so beautiful and had her mother's eyes, he couldn't help but smile. He walked into the stabled taking off his mask, trying to breathe, the horses started to become spook, he looked behind him and saw a massive white-furred wolf watching him through piercing red eyes. He couldn't believe it. "Ghost" He smiled at him and Ghost walked closer, No-one wrapped his arms around the beast's neck, its head rested on No-one shoulder. He closed his eyes smiling basking in the warmth given to him by his old companion. 

He moved back standing eye level to the wolfs red orbs, running his hand through the Ghost's fur, he had missed him and he knew it was wrong of him to think that way. He was No-one and No-one missed nothing. No-one moved away from the creature straitening himself up to get his mind back on the mission. He saw someone standing behind Ghost, she wore a shocked expression on her face, her violet eye filled with joy. "I've never seen Ghost do that to anyone other than his family." She stated her voice sweet and soft like an angel. "What is your name? I am Lyanna Targaryen Stark." she held out her little hand, expecting him to take it. She reminded him a little of Arya, with the way she spoke to him but there was a hint of Dany their too her hypnotizing undertone.

He froze, he didn't know what to do, he didn't want her to get attached to him or suspect something. He wasn't wairing his face and it was just him the face of her father but she had never met Jon Snow he remembered. "Jon," He said as he took her hand, shaking it, he watched her smile at the contact and at his name, she must recognize it, he thought. He didn't want to lie to the little girl, he felt as though he couldn't she was his daughter after all.

"My daddy was called Jon," she said as she let go of his hand, he stared at her face for longer than was necessary taking in her facial features. "Do you like horses?" She asked as she grabbed his hand, walking over to the horses, they seemed to settle when Lyanna got closer to them, she started to stroke a fully black steed. "I love horses, I love to ride them. My momma taught me how to ride when I was younger." She said as she stoked the huge beast without a care in the world. He knew that Dany liked horses and talked about how she wished to teach her children how to ride but that was when she had given up hope of having children. He observed the little girl, his mind storing the little girl into his memory. 

"I like horses too, but I like direwolfs more." No-one said as he got closer to her, she looked at him, her eyes sparkling as she looked into his grey eyes. He smiled at her and kneeled down so he was at eye level with the girl. She reached out her hand and stroked his beard, he smiled as he felt her soft little hand stroke his rough beard. "You know that it is said that Stark's have the power to see through the eyes of there direwolf, there called wolf dreams. And you are a Stark are you not." He watched as she took in what he was saying her face brightening, he couldn't help but smile at her happiness. 

"Uncle bran told me he had the same kind of dreams when he was younger." She said with such joy, it made his chest tighten. "But I don't have a direwolf, Ghost is my daddys, he will always be his." She said sadly, he cradled her cheek to look into her eyes, he hated seeing her upset just as he hated seeing Dany upset the way her violet eye lost their shine made him determined to make her happy by any means necessary. 

"You are a dragon then, you will fly above the clouds and you will breathe fire. You don't need to see through Ghosts eyes to be a wolf, it is in your blood and in the way you act. When the snow falls and white winds blow the lone wolf dies but the pack survives" he said pointing to ghost reassuring her. A smile graced her lips, he felt his chest swell, he didn't know she would have so much control over him. She seemed to recognize his father's words because her eyes brightened in recognization. 

"Aunt Arya told me that once, Aunt Sansa said her dadda told them that when they were young." He opened his mouth to respond but the words died in his throat at the sound of Lyanna's name being called. 

"Lyanna!" Someone shouted from out in the courtyard, Jon moved away from her then, his hand falling from her face and a frown on his face in worry. He can't be seen, he moved to leave but a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him down into her embrace. He rested his head on her shoulder smelling her hair. She smelt of lavender and pine it reminded him a little of Dany. 

"I love you, Daddy." She whispered and let him go running out to where the voice was coming from. He stood there astounded, she knew the whole time and didn't say anything, she was a clever little girl. He smiled and walked out of the stable's putting his face back on to not look suspicious. He had met his daughter and she was everything he wished she would be and so much more. 

"What a clever little girl," he whispered to himself, his mind recalling everything that had passed a few moments ago.


	6. Chapter 6: The truth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She is awake! Oh and she knows everything

Dany 

Dany arose gasping Jon's name, she peered around the chamber and saw Missandei sitting at her bedside watching her with a worried expression on her face. Dany needed to find him she needed to see for herself if he was truly alive, she sat up ignoring the pain in her side and the warning from her dear friend. "Your Grace, please you need to rest." She ignored her still and swung her legs over the side of the bed, she was frantically trying to get out of the room. She got up from the bed and walked over to the chamber door but her path was blocked by an unfamiliar guard, he had long hair and a bushy beard he was tall and strong, she fell into his arms involuntarily, the pain paralyzing her. 

She straightened herself and looked into the man's eyes, she saw something she recognized. There was something about him. The guard picked her up and carried her to her bed carefully resting her head on the pillow and wrapping her in the fur blankets, he was too gentle to be a northern guard, she told herself. "Thank you" She whispered, he looked at her, then nodded and moved away from her and back to the door and through it to stand guard on the other side. The room was silent as she pondered over the man and what had just happened. "I need to leave, I need to find Jon," Dany said to Missandei once the door had closed. Missandei gave her a skeptical look as if she didn't believe her but it was understandable as he had been gone a near 5 years and presumed dead. 

"Your Grace, the guard that found you told us you were rambling about Jon, he said you had been hallucinating and calling him Jon. The measter had concluded it was the shock and the pain or the poison that laced the blade." Missandei explained, she wanted to believe her but she knew Jon was there, it was him who held her as she lost consciousness, she knew it to be so. "I will inform the measter you are awake, Your Grace." She shuffled out of the door, leaving Dany to contemplate her thoughts. 

She started to feel pain again, she felt uncomfortable but there was no one to help her, she thought to the guard who had helped her to bed not too long ago and wondered if he was still outside her door. She didn't get his name so she didn't know how to address him "Guard!" She shouted, loud enough for him to hear outside the door. He walked through the door, not a second later a concerned expression on his face he looked around the room to see if anything was wrong. "I'm sorry, can you help me please?" He looked at her confused but nodded and walked towards her.

"What is it you need help with, Your Grace?" He asked, looking her over with such intensity, she didn't know what it was about the man but his smoldering gaze made her feel a little self-conscious and she hated feeling that way. She must have been staring at him weird because his eyebrows knotted together "Is there something wrong, your grace. Would you like me to leave?" She shook her head, his northern accent exceedingly clear in his words.

"No, I'm just tired, sorry. I just need help moving fro-" Her words died in her throat when he picked her up and began moving her and the furs on the bed to make it more comfortable for her, it surprised her but she wasn't complaining. She felt as though she could trust this man as she did when she spoke to the guard on top of the wall. He placed her back in the bed and moved the pillows under her head so they were comfortable for her, she watched him from where she was laying, she felt as though she had met the man before as though she recognized him, it was a strange feeling, one in which she couldn't ignore. 

"Is that okay your grace?" He said slowly, looking into her eyes. She did feel very comfortable and the ache in her side had seemed to subside but she went to turn to get a glass of water and winced. He moved into action and grabbed the water and tilted the glass against her lips helping her drink. He was sitting next to her on the bed at this point, the hand not holding the cup resting on her hip, which would have caused her to shout at anyone else but it felt natural with this man. He moved the cup from her lips and placed it on the nightstand, she licked her lips and watched as the man's chocolate brown eyes watched her lips. 

He looked into her eyes once more and got up from the bed realizing what he was doing. "I'm sorry your grace if you require anything else I will be outside the door." He nodded in respect and left the room with haste. She laid back in the bed thinking of the guard, he reminded her of Jon in the way he acted around her and how gentle he was. After a few minutes, she came to the realization that the guard atop the wall of Winterfell reminded her of Jon too and she felt comfortable around both. It can't be, she thought. She knows there is such magic but it was the magic of the faceless men and Jon couldn't be such a man.

She shot up from the bed and rushed to the door in hope of finding the guard outside her door but she was disappointed to find Ser Jorah their. She had missed him again, he had been here the whole time and she had missed it. Ser Jorah looked at her suspiciously, "What is it, your grace?" He asked she signed in frustration.

"Where is the Guard who was out here not too long ago, he was tall, dark long hard and long bushy beard" She spoke quickly, she hoped he knew whom she was talking about. She needed to find him and if she finds him she would find Jon. 

"His shift had ended your grace, he most likely went to the great hall for supper or to get some rest, your grace." He answered, he was confused but she didn't care, she looked down the hall thinking she could make it to the great hall. She didn't want to miss him again. "You need rest, your grace. Lyanna has been worried all day and cried all this morning after hearing the news. You will need your rest when she comes and visits you again tomorrow" He spoke probably noticing the way she looked down the hall.

"What do you mean again, how long have I been asleep?" She asked confused. And she was upset by the fact her daughter had seen her that way, she wanted to shout at however allowed her to come and visit her while she was unconscious but she knew Lyanna was not one to be told no, she would have argued her way to her mother's chambers. She was a Dragonwolf after all. 

"It has been 2 days your grace and I'm glad to see you awake. But still you need to get some more rest it is the hour of the wolf, your grace, I will have supper brought to your room if it would please you" He said and on queue her stomach rumbled indicating she was very pleased with the idea of having supper brought to her room. She didn't realize till know how distracted she had been from the fact she felt like she hadn't eaten in a number of days. 

"Yes, have the guard bring it up, I need to speak with him." She knew Jorah wanted an explanation but he didn't ask he only nodded in respect and left to do as he was told. She moved back to her room and back into her bed waiting impatiently for Jon to come through the door with her supper she didn't know what she was more excited for. 'No, not any more' that was what he said, he said he wasn't Jon but he was he acted the same when he was wearing the faces, she had worked it out. He had been here this whole time watching over her and their daughter, well that is what she believed, she could be wrong. 

The door opened slowly, and she held her breath in anticipation but was disappointed to see Ser Jorah walked through the door with a tray of food and she felt her appetite subside. "Your Grace, no-one has seen the guard you speak of since he finished his shift." She knew it was too late to know but she also knew he was somewhere around always watching most likely in a new face after their interaction. Ser Jorah placed the trey on the table and left the room. 

She was left alone once again, left alone with her thoughts but that was what she wanted. She fell asleep soon after she had eaten her supper, her mind wondering to Jon and his many faces. Why would he come back know? Why had he even left and made them believe he was dead for all these years? All these questions plagued her mind and her dreams as she slowly drifted to sleep.

....

Dany woke feeling pain in her side, she winced as she tried to get up but the pain called her back to her bed. Dany was interrupted by the door opening, she watched as Lyanna burst through the door Sansa walking in behind her rolling her eyes at her niece. "Momma" She jumped on the bed causing Dany to wince in pain, Lyanna noticed this a swiftly apologized Dany smiled and brought her into her embrace. "I was scared you wouldn't wake up, I was scared you would leave like dadda" She whispered into the crook of her neck, her heart dropped at her words. She pulled back so she could see her little face, her violet eyes filled with tears. 

"I will never leave you, you know that" She wipped away the tears on the girl's cheek. "I am fine, see. It was just a scratch." She reassured her, her bottom lip quivering signaling she was going to cry once again. Dany brought her head to her chest and stroked her hair, rocking her in comfort. She looked at the door and saw Sansa had left, she was thankful to the stark sibling for leaving them. She watched the door hoping Jon would come through but she knew it was a stupid dream, that what she had established last night could not be anything more than false dreams and hallucination. 

After a few moments of just sitting their Lyanna stopped crying and pulled away from her mother, looking into her eye. "I saw poppa" She whispered. "It wasn't a dream this time, It was while I was awake. He was in the stable with Ghost, his hair was longer though and he looked older." Lyanna was so happy telling her what had happened between her and her father. She told her every detail of the interaction and it made Dany reconsider her earlier thought. 

....

Dany could not sleep, not even with the soothing presence of her daughter, peacefully sleeping at her side. He thought were plagued with all she had discovered, she could be wrong and all that had happened and all the had felt could be in her imagination but Lyanna had seen him and she felt his presence whenever she was close to the guards. Something had awoken in her and she knew it was because of Jon Snow, no-one else could make her feel such confusion.

She needed clarity and she needed answers. It was the hour of the wolf meaning it was the only time she could be truly alone to collect her thoughts under the night sky. She slowly climbed out of the bed, being careful not the disturb her daughter of the wombed in her side. She lifted the furs from her body and was greeted by the cool air of her chambers, her skin becoming prickly warning her that it was cold. She quietly walked to the other side of the room and collected her cloak and boots to protect her from the elements. 

She looked back to her daughter to see if her action had disturbed her slumber but luckily she was peacefully sleeping taking no notice of what Dany was doing. She walked to her bed on her tip toe's to stop her boots from making to much noise, when she reached Lyanna's sleeping form she gently covered her little figure with the furs and bent down and placed a kiss atop her forehead.

With her cloak strapped securely to her shoulders she made her way to her chamber door but before she reached for the handle she came to the realization that there would be a guard posted outside her door. They would most likely prohibit her from leaving her chambers alone and follow her, she sighed and opened the door in frustration and to her surprise, the mysterious man with long dark hair and a bushy beard was the one guarding her door.

"Your Grace" he whispered standing from the seat he was perched upon just a second ago. She closed the door behind her so she would not wake Lyanna and stepped into the hallway never once taking her eye off the man in front of her. She knew who he really was or at least assumed she knew but she couldn't come out and say in case she was wrong, she would wait to he slipped up or she built up the courage. 

"What's your name?" She asked calmly in the contrast to her brain which was screaming at her to scream at him and make him tell her the truth. She stepped forward so she could see his face clearly in the dimly lit hallway. There was nothing about his face to indicate the truth, it was his mannerisms and the way he made her feel that gave him away and reminded her of Jon. 

"Snow, Your grace. Rickard Snow." There was nothing in his words that indicated deceit and it threw her off a little, she could be wrong she told herself once more. He stood watching her with the same intensity he had before, his tall frame looming over her but not in an intimidating way but the polar opposite. 

"I am going to get some air, you can either stay here and protect my daughter or you can follow me and have the guards at the end of the hall take your post and protect Lyanna until you come back" She didn't want to leave her daughter unprotected and it looked like Rickard didn't either. He seemed to be in conflict with himself as he thought over the ultimatum she had given him. 

"Your Grace, you cannot go outside without protection, not after the incident- he gestured to her side- I will escort you and have the guards at the end of the hall take my post until you are back safe" He stated, it was the most she had ever heard him say and his accent was not as strong as she initially thought, he seemed to have deliberated over his response too. 

"Fair-enough, I need space though so could you please keep your distance and give me some sort of privacy." He nodded in understanding and gestured for her to walk ahead, him following directly behind her, silently not even his boots could be heard on the wooden floors. 

...

After they had dismissed the guards and had them take up the post outside her door, she and the mysterious man walked outside to the courtyard. She strolled slowly across the yard making her way towards the wall looking over Winterfell, she knew it would affect Jon if it was really him as he had a lot of memories associated with this spot and she enjoyed the way she could truly be alone atop the wall. 

She watched Rickard face to see if there was any reaction as they stepped onto the platform and towards the ledge overlooking the land beyond Winterfell and the same field in which the battle for the dawn had taken place, it made her shiver to just think of it. Rickard's expression didn't change and it frustrated her she knew it was Jon, she grunted and placed her hands on the ledge as she lent over the side shutting her eyes. 

"Why?" She whispered just loud enough for Rickard to hear her, her eyes still closed. She couldn't keep up the act any longer she had to know the truth from his mouth she had to know if she was going crazy or if it was really Jon. "Why did you leave and not come back? How are you back if you died all those years ago?" She turned to him and looked into his eyes, his expression hadn't change thought there was a subtle hint of shame and confusion. 

"I don't know what you speak of your grac-"

"Don't Jon, I know it's you. I saw you that night and I have never felt comfortable with anyone besides you then there is this guard and this Rickard Snow. You do not fall me, so please don't lie to me." She pleaded to interrupt his attempt to deny the truth, she was angry he had lied to her all this time, he had changed she thought. Jon snow hated lying he had expressed that when they met with Cerci and know he was the one initiating a lie, it confused her and hurt her heart. 

"Like I said before I am not him, not anymore. I am not the Jon Snow you loved or the man that loved you "- he reached behind his head and slowly pulled off the face of Rickard to reveal Jon's dark grey eyes, his stubbly short beard, his scared beautiful face. -"I am No-one" Tears stung her eyes as she searched his face, he was still the same man there was still love in his eyes, he looked the same except the long hair but he was still the same man she remembered. She let out a shuddered breath as she tried to stable her heartbeat and control her thoughts. 

She grabbed his face bringing her lips to his. She felt a jolt of electricity go through her and she felt her lips make contact with his, he wrapped his strong arms around her waist bringing her close to him and deepening the kiss. She moved her hands to the back of his hair tunning her finger through his long curls using them to bring their lips closer and she edged her tongue through the seem of his lips, initiating a deep growl from him and her tongue connected with his. She moaned into his mouth overwhelmed by the pleaser and desperation she felt. 

He broke away from her, his arms still wrapped securely sound her middle. He pressed his forehead to her eyes and she closed her eyes letting him embrace her, his breath scorching her cheek like dragon breath. He gave her a soft peck on her lips, before moving his head away from her and loosening his arms from her waist. "We shouldn't have done that, it will just make things harder." He said breathlessly. 

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him, she was angry but sad at the same time, she pulled away from him turning her back to him. "Why would it make it harder? Because you will just leave again leaving us to think you dead. I needed you and you were not there" She turned back to him and saw the conflict in his eyes. "You have nothing to say?" She asked after he didn't respond, she stepped forward and started to hit him in the chest. "How could you just leave us like that?" her hands connecting with his chest over and over again as tears ran down her cheeks. He grabbed her hand stopping her, she started to struggle, he moved her and pinned her to a wall with his body.

She looked up at him through unseethed tear, he moved his hand to her cheek slowly and wiped away her tears. "I left because you didn't need me, you needed Jon Snow and that isn't me anymore. I am No-one just a shell of the man I used to be, I still feel the same sometimes but there are time's when there is a darkness inside me and I feel I can't control it." He said, she began to sob, how could he say she didn't need him. "When I died and came back I wasn't the same I wasn't the same man you remember and I didn't want to ruin your memorize of Jon Snow by coming back." He said softly, as he pulled her into his embrace her head resting on his chest as he stroked her hair soothingly. "I'm sorry, Dany. I was a fool to think I could stay away from you. When I was given your name I knew I had to come back and protect you." All the anger she felt just a moment ago seemed to disappear as she basked in the warmth she felt form being in Jon's arms once again. 

"You didn't have to leave me or Lyanna, I would have loved despite your differences. You are still the same as I remember even as the guards." She whispered into his chest hoping he would see how much she had missed him and how much she loved him. She held him close not wanting him to leave again or for it to be an illusion. "Please don't leave us again" 

Jon

"I won't leave you Dany, ever." He whispered into her hair holding her closer. The vizard of No-one was falling along with the walls he had built over the five long years away and without the women he loved, he felt it in his heart the sudden realization that he was home and that he was happy but there was something on his mind that he could not shake. Who had given her name to the faceless men and why did they want her dead? 

No-one 

She watched from afar as Jon and Daenerys reconciled from the shadows, her work was done and Jon was back. When she has first seen him in the Braavosi harbor, his long hair and expressionless face, she knew what he was and her suspicions were only proven when she watched him climb through the window of a random man and kill said man with no regret and no remorse. It was hard to watch and it was a shock, she had always known him to be kind and honorable just like the late Eddard stark but know he was as dishonorable as the rest and she had to change that. She followed him back to the place she had thought she would never see again, the house of black and white. 

That night she concocted her plan, she would make Jon see who he was, who he really was just as she had done all those years ago but she knew he needed to do it for himself, she could push him in the right direction but she couldn't make the decision for him. She needed to make him see he was needed by his family and that he had a home to go to. 

She used one of the faces, it was unusual for her to use such magic again but she knew it was the only way she could face him and have him believe anything she would tell him. She gave Jon, Daenerys's name, she knew he would never hurt her but it was the only way to get him to go home. She waited until he left, like she knew he would and made sure to get a message to one of Varys's little birds, decrypting that one of the faceless men were on the loose, she knew this would make the council panic and eventually end in Daenerys going to Winterfell as it was the safest place, well she planned it that way at least. She needed them both to be in Winterfell as it was easier to maneuver around and held a lot of memories for Jon making it easier for him to remember who he was. 

As if on queue both Jon and Daenerys were both in Winterfell, she watched their first interaction atop the wall from afar hoping that Jon would reveal himself but she knew it would not be that easy. It frustrated her and caused her to take matters into her own hands and hurt Daenerys, it was not something she wanted to do but it was necessary. She used a little poison to add to the act, it wasn't enough to kill her but it was enough to harm her and to scare Jon.

But still, Jon didn't accept who he was and reveal himself to his family or his people. She used an alternative by making sure that Lyanna got to the stables at the same time Jon was in the stables, she knew the interaction would stir something in him and finally, she was rewarded for all her hard work she saw a glimpse of the old Jon. It wasn't enough though it wasn't until Daenerys woke up that everything started falling into place. Daenerys knew the truth and it wouldn't take her long to confront Jon or Rickard. 

She turned away from the two with a smirk on her face, Jon was back and he had accepted who he was. She wouldn't reveal herself to them just yet, it was good to be home but she needed to leave once more. She wouldn't be gone forever, she would be back when she was ready. She would leave this time knowing her family was safe and knowing who she was, Arya Stark of Winterfell.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, stuff happens and emotions are all over the place and smut, a lot of smut. Oh and some very good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah I know it took me bloody ages to get this out but I have been busy and I haven't had a scooby where to start. So sit back and enjoy, if you like leave kudos and if you don't well then you don't. Comment if you want, anything, no filter. Enjoy (I've said that already, just ignore me I'm very hyper) x T

 

**Lyanna**

 

Lyanna woke to the slight dip in the feathered mattress, she hadn't noticed the absence of her mother earlier but she felt the sudden warmth that emitted from her as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her but there was something about these arms, about this embrace. She heard muffled whispers one low and gravelly and the other the familiar sound of her mother's soft voice. She wasn't quite awake yet but the feeling of strong arms wrapped around her only helped the sleep she had been trying elude envelope her, drowning her senses.

...

  
She felt herself sigh as she woke to the scanty daylight that had crept its way into the chamber. she cracked open her stiff, sleep-filled eyes and looked around the familiar aesthetic of her momma's chambers, her mind not fully awake. She wiggled a little to help wake her stiff limbs so she could get ready for the day, that was when she felt the strong arms that had wrapped themselves securely around her body. She remembered the strange feeling she had the night before, but she didn't feel panic fill her scenes, only love and peace.

She gently glided her fingers over one of the arms, her finger tingling as they made contact with the hairs on the arms, the muscles underneath the layer of hairs tensed as her hand traced over the radius of the arm. This was not her momma, she thought. She sat up quickly in excitement then, the arm snatching itself away at the sudden movement, she heard a low groan from behind her. She felt movement behind her once again and then a pair of eye burning into her back, she turned slowly her heart pounding.

She smiled widely as her eye met a familiar pair of grey ones. "Dadda!" She squealed in excitement, as she jumped into his arms earning a winded groan from him. She buried her face into his chest, his arms securing them-self around her form, holding her close to him. She felt him inhale deeply.

"Yes, it's me, sweetling." The low gruff sound of his voice soothed her as she fought away he tears. She had her Dadda back and now they were going to be a family again and momma was not going to be sad anymore, she thought. It was all she had wanted all her life, ever since she was a baby, she wanted to meet the man who fought with wildling and defeated the Night king, she also wanted to meet the kind and caring man that her momma always described, the strong and selfless leader aunt Sansa had told her about on her many visits.

She felt another pair of arms join in the embrace, her dadda's arms wrapping around her and her momma holding them both close. "I love you both so much" Her daddy whispered as he kissed her and her mamma's foreheads. She felt loved, she felt so much love and warmth.

She finally pulled back to look at her dadda, his long raven curls matching hers, his dark grey eyes filled with so much love, the scars covering his forehead and eye telling of the battles he had fought. He looked the same as he did in her dreams, his hair longer but she liked it better this way. Her thoughts were interrupted by scratching at the chamber door, she watched her dadda roll his eyes and smile, whispering something under his breath. He slowly unwrapped himself from them and made his way to the chamber door opening it to reveal the gleaming blood-red eyes and snow whiter fur of Ghost.

She watched as her dadda embraced the huge beast as he had done in the stables the last time she had seen him when he thought she didn't know who she was. She saw Ghost attack her dadda, pinning his beneath his huge paws, licking his face as her dadda struggled and withered beneath. She laughed loudly at the scene her momma joining in. "Ghost get off me, you giant oaf!" Her dadda shouted making her laugh, even more, she felt her stomach begin to cramp at the sheer amount of laughter she was emitting. Her eyes shut, as she continued to laugh at the sound of her dadda struggling.

When she calmed down and opened her eyes her dadda was standing again dusting himself off as he glared at Ghost. She looked back at her and her mamma who hadn't stopped laughing completely, her dadda glared at her mamma "This isn't funny!" Her mamma kept laughing tho and her dadda quickly crossed the room and swiftly took her mamma into his arms and spun her around and tickled her. Her mama squealed and continued to laugh and she was joined now buy the laughter of her dadda. She had rarely seen her momma laugh and smile this much and it made her heart warm.

Her dadda finally placed her momma back on the bed giving her a kiss on the lips which she fought was gross, her Dadda must have noticed the disgusted expression on her face because he laughed and kissed her momma again. "Ewww, stop it dadda," she said as she swatted his arm. He caught her hand and pounced on her tickling her as she squealed in delight, he won kisses all over her face. "Stop dadda!" She shouted, while still laughing in delight and worming her way out of his embrace, running to her momma for protection.

He looked to her, then her mamma and was about to attack the both of them when there was a knock at the door. "Your Grace is everything all right." The old bear seemed scared that something was wrong, his normally soothing voice, low and dangerous. Her momma looked to her dadda they shared a worried expression, which confused her. She ignored it and made her way to the door to open it so she could say hello to the old bear.

She opened the door and she heard her momma call her name but all went silent as Jorah looked at her and then her momma and then her dadda a shocked expression on his face. She smiled at him, "Good morning, Jorah." She said innocently not noticing the weird tension in the room. Jorah was knocked out of his trance at the sound of her voice and looked to her with a warm smile on his feature.

"Good morning princess. Good morning your Graces" He smiled at her dadda. "It's good to see you again Jon, I would like to hear the tale of how you're here but I would suspect you want me to fetch Sansa so you can discuss this as a family." He seemed to understand the situation and seemed relieved or happy at the sudden sight of her dadda.

"It's good to see you too, Jorah and yes I would like to fetch Sansa. Oh, and can you have food brought up I suspect these two will be hungry" Her dadda looked at her mamma then her with a warm smile on his face. He was right she was hungry and she couldn't wait to see her aunty Sansa and see what she would have to say about her dadda presence. "Jorah, don't tell her I'm here." The old bear nodded and left the three alone again.

She was afraid, she was afraid her dadda was going to leave again, she was afraid that she and her momma were going to be alone again. She thought about what her dadda had told her in the stable and it helped stop her from being afraid. She was a Dragonwolf just like her dadda. "Jon, we haven't considered what the people will think. They will have questions about why you disappeared and why you are alive. What do you want to tell them?" She heard her momma ask, she had a worried expression on her face matching her daddies.

Her dadda walked closer to her momma and put his hand on her cheek "We will tell them the truth. That I was killed and I stayed away because I thought that I couldn't control myself, I did what I thought was best. They can accept it or not I do not care, the only thing I care about is my family. My two beautifully fierce dragons." He said as he walked over and lifter Lyanna into his arms walking back over to her momma to hold her too. "They can say or think whatever they like they will not be rid of me anytime soon. I am staying here, right where I belong, with my family" He whispered.

 

**Sansa**

  
She didn't know why Daenerys wanted to see her so early in the morning or why she used such a suspicious way summoned her. Jorah seemed a little agitated as if he was hiding something or he had seen a ghost. She knows how to read people, there was something about the body language and their expression that exposes there suspicious activities, she had noticed it on the guard that carried Daenerys's lifeless body into the grand hall. He was good at hiding it but she could tell he was more concerned then a normal guard would have been, he seemed to be analysing their appearances to see if they believed him.

Her and Tyrion had been sceptical but later disregarded his suspicious behaviour due to the fact he had, in fact, save the queen. What was even more suspicious was the fact that she never saw him again and no one seemed to know who he was and where he was, his name was well known across the North due to how popular that particular name was. She suspected he knew this when he told them his 'name'.

She made her way to Dany's chamber, she was going to take a detour to Lyanna's room to greet her a good morning but she had a feeling she was in the exact chamber she had been summoned to. She moved through the empty halls reminiscing about the days when all the starks live here, now it was only her and Arya left of the original pack. They have gained new members in Dany and Lyanna but there was no Robb, no Rickon, no Father or mother, no Bran though he looked to same he was not, he was something completely different and now there was no Jon. Jon was the one who made this possible if it wasn't for him they wouldn't have there home, they wouldn't have Dany or Lyanna, there would be nothing without him. He had to sacrifice himself for everyone, he died alone and in the cold so that people could live together in spring.

It made her sad to think about all the trauma and torment Jon suffered in his life only to give his life to those people. This world really didn't deserve him but Jon did deserve happiness and he found that in Daenerys only to lose it again so suddenly.

She finally made it to Dany's door, tear threatening to run down her face as she pondered her caring and strong older brother. She knocked on the door, not knowing whether she should enter or not, though she was summoned. She heard shuffling then the door handle turned to make the door open and reveal her beautiful niece who reminded her so much of her father. The little girl smiled "Good morning aunt Sansa" She said, Sansa opened her arms so she could embrace Lyanna.

She was such a warm and caring little girl ad smarter then she let on too, she would often surprise Sansa with her quick mind, it often reminded her of her estranged sister Arya. She let the girl go with great reluctance and look past her to see the warm smile of Daenerys greeting her but she didn't smile back as her gaze came to rest on the man she thought so long had perished at the hands of the Night King. His raven curls flowing freely past his shoulders his features warm and familiar but there was a darkness there too one that reminded her again of Arya.

"Sansa, how have you been?" His voice was the same and she felt blood rush to her ears making her heart thunder. She was happy to see him but also highly upset at the fact he had been gone for so long and left them to think he was dead. She crossed the room and slapped her brother in the face hard, he didn't wince or groan he just looked at her as if understanding why she was angry. "I'm sorry, I stayed away because I thought you would be safer without me. When the Night king shoved his ice spear into my chest I felt a coldness I have never felt in my life. I woke up later to find that I had been resurrected once again by the children of the forest but this time when I came back I felt different there was something missing. The children told me that there was a chance that the magic from the Night kings spear could have edged its way inside me and that I should stay away from all of you just in case I could not control myself. That is why I left and became a faceless man and buried Jon Snow. I am so sorry Sansa." She knew she should be made at him but she couldn't he was back and he had been through so much, she understood why he had to stay away but it hurt her to think he had to go through that pain alone once again.

"When the snow gather and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives." She said hoping he would understand that she would be here for him whenever he needed her, they were that last of the Stark family and they had to look out for each other. "Now you will reveal yourself to everyone and you will not have Winterfell back, I will continue to rule while you go with your family to KingsLanding. This is not up for discussion." She finished when she saw he was about to complain, leaving him speechless and only able to agree with a stiff nod. "Good, you will change and have your hair trimmed. I assume you will be sharing your wife's chambers."

"Yes, and I like his hair the way it is, he can trim it a little but not too much and have a bath prepared too if you could be so kind Sansa." She smiled at Dany's demands. Jon seemed a bit too quiet but he looked at both women in annoyance as they dictated his life. Sansa had to try her hardest not to burst out laughing at his expression. "You did marry a Queen and Khaleesi Jon and as for your sister, she is the Lady of Winterfell. What did you expect?" Jon chuckled and looked at his daughter who shrugged at him.

"You will come to the feast tonight and that is where you will explain yourself to the people." He nodded and she hugged him once more and left the three to prepare everything for this evening.

 

**Dany**

  
The evening went much more smoothly then she expected the people were a little hesitant but they came around. Jon did seem a little distant but was becoming the man she loved once again she knew he was bound to be different because of all he had been through while he was away he had not gone into detail but she knew he had done things he regretted and out of character. She knew faceless men did not earn their reputation for being kind and understanding, they did the impossible and what they were told without question or reason. It made her shudder to think of Jon ever doing anything like that but he had been away for five long years and had become quite accustomed to donning the masks showing he had done it numerous times.

She slowly opened her chamber doors and was greeted by the warmth of the burning fire and her husband sitting in the seat right in front of it. He had left the feast early but that was normal for him as he had never really enjoyed them and neither had she. "Is Lyanna asleep?" He asked his voice low and gravelly, sending a shudder down her spine, she nodded. He got up and looked at her, his eyes dark and reflecting the fire next to him. He gestured for her to sit in the chair he had just occupied.

She moved across the room slowly never once taking her eyes of the man in front of her, she sat in the seat he had gestured too and felt the warmth of the fire on her cheek. He moved to behind the seat, out of her view, she was about to turn when she felt his hands slowly begin to massage her shoulders. She shut her eyes and allowed him to take control. "It had been a long day My Queen, you are so tense" He whispered into her ear his lips lingering on her earlobe as the heat of his breath blow on her neck causing goosebumps to appear.

He began to kiss her neck sensually and slowly causing her breath to become uneven and her mind to become lightheaded. His hands moved from her shoulder, gliding down her body finding her breast through the fabric of her dress. "I've missed you, My Queen. I've missed your beautiful curves, your soft plump lips, your intoxicating scent, the taste of you, most of all I've missed your presence." He continued to kiss her neck leaving a trail of kisses from her ear to the crook of her neck.

Her low moan filled the room, adding to the already tense air. "I've missed you too, Jon," She said breathlessly not quite able to articulate how much she had missed him, she gave up using her voice, she decided to show him. She turned her head towards him, his face inches from her's, their hot breath mingling in the gap between there lips. She looked into his dark eyes, the all to familiar ting of desire swirling in his dark orbs.

She closed the gap between there lips, seeling his lips with hers. They moved together so sink and so passionately it felt as though he had been made for her as if the gods didn't want them apart. She reached her hand up slowly to grab onto his long curls, she used his hair as an anchor, keeping her from the deep depth of her mind and away from the darkness she had felt for so long without him.

His low moan vibrated through their joint lips, making her tongue tingle and respond with her own moan as if they were communication through them unable to use words. The sound of his law groan sent a shiver down her spine and made desire pool at the bottom of her stomach, her already flaring desire was intensified as his tongue delved through the seal of her lips connecting with hers, tasting her. This kiss did more for her then her hands could ever do in those lonely nights under her bed covers.

He pulled back separating their lips, she did not dare open her eyes out of fear she would see the Jon she saw the night she was attacked, she could not bear to see his empty eyes looking back at her. The feeling of his hand on her chin made her eyes crack open, he lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes, his intense gaze telling her everything she needed to know and distinguishing her fear. He looked at her with so much love and desire it made her realised the Jon she has seen all those nights ago was not her Jon, was no the man standing in her presence now.

He came to stand in front of her, he hunched over and placed his hands on either side of the chair she was sitting on, trapping her. He leaned in closer, his gaze flickering from her swollen lips to her eyes. "My Dany" He whispered as he claimed her lips once again, his words and the feeling of his lips on hers again overwhelmed her, she felt as if she was going to burst into tears but she distracted herself by tasting him. He tasted of ale and chicken from the meal they had in the great hall, it was delicious especially as it was on his tongue.

She felt the hands that had perched themselves on the arm of the chair roam her body until they found what they were looking for. He began to unlace her dress ever so slowly and as he was doing so she found her hands doing the same to the grey tunic he was wearing. They undressed each other slowly as there mouth dance sensually adding to the emerging passion between them.

Their lips finally parted for a split second so she could lift his tunic over his head to reveal his chiselled, scared chest and torso. She slowly ran her hands down his chest feeling his muscle ripple under her touch, she made sure to pay extra attention to his many scars as she did that night on the ship. The thought of there first time together made her think of all the time that had passed and how little time they had together as a family. It saddened her but it also made her appreciate that they were together now and nothing was going to separate them again.

His tunic being off left only his breachers and boots and her fully clothed, but she felt he had finally managed to untie her laced as he started to shimmer her dress off her shoulders. He parted their lips once again and began to kiss her shoulder blade and top of her chest that was now exposed to him, once he had finished kissing every inch of exposed skin he kissed her lips once more. Her skin felt as if she had been burned by dragon fire, the lingering feeling of his lips on her skin edging its way permanently into her brain.

She stood slowly not once breaking the kiss and let her dress fall, pooling at her feet. His hands moved down her body feeling her curves, the dips between her hip and breasts, to the curve of her arse, kneading it slowly. His hands moved down further coming to her thighs and lifting them so he could cradle her in his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she continued to ravish his lips.

He carried her to there bed slowly placing her on the edge of it, she sat up and watched him begin to untie the laces of his breachers and kick off his boots. When his breachers where untied she stopped him and grabbed the back of his head to bring him back down for a kiss. She began to pull down his breachers, feeling his erect manhood spring free. He cupped her cheek and tilted her head so he could deepen the kiss causing her to melt him and forget about her quest to release him form his breachers.

He kicked the breachers off himself and began to push her back slowly into the bed his body looming over hers. Both fully nude and full of desire, they kissed each other as they had never done before, they kissed each other as if it was the first and last time they were able to do so. He lifted her and shifted them both so they were in the centre of the bed her head coming to rest on soft feathered pillows. She broke the kiss this time so she could look at him and lock ever inch of his feature into her memories just in case something happened to break them apart once again.

He must have realized what she was thinking as he cradled her face looking deep into her eyes "I love you Daenerys Targaryen. Nothing is going keep me from you, not the people, not fear, not even death. I will be with you always and forever." He proclamation was enough to make the tears she fought so hard to keep away to fall from her eyes, she searched his eyes for any signs of deceit or trickery and found nothing but love and devotion. He gently wiped away her tears kissing each of her cheeks to soothe her fears, then giving her a chaste kiss on the lips to seal his pact.

He kissed from her earlobe to the crook of her neck, sucking her pulse and leaving his mark. He continued his assault and kissed down her shoulder blades and chest stopping at her breast kissing them slowly. She arched her back trying to get closer to him and moaned when he took one of her teats between his lips, suckering like a babe, swirling his tongue over her peak, tasting as much as he could. When he finished with one he did the exact to the other making sure to show them both the same attention, her breath became uneven, her hands digging into his scalp holding him in place.

He released her teat with a loud 'pop' sound. Its loud echoing sound ringing through her ears accompanied by the thudding of her heart. She felt his lips travel lower, making sure to worship and kiss every inch he could reach on his root slower. She let out a low, quiet moan as his lips pressed against the soft, sensitive skin of her navel, the whole thing killing her with anticipation. His tongue burnt her skin with the many slight taste test it did on her body, it explorations melting every crook and crevice of her body.

She massaged his head with her nail and fingers, ruffling his lavish curls, making them frizzy as she glided them through her fingers. Her eyes shut closed as tight as she could get them, her mouth slightly ajar to help her take in uneven breath's as she felt her self-control dwindle with every touch of his lips. Her mouth and lips felt dry from the many kisses he had claimed from her, she felt that his lips were equally as chapped from the way his lips were slightly rough and calloused against her most delicate skin.

His shoulders brushed her thigh as he ventured lower, she felt her legs tighten involuntarily, bringing him closer to her body and the place she wanted him the most. Her legs nearly faltered as his hot breath, warmed the skin atop her mound, his lips slightly brushing there as he paused to build her anticipation and need. It was torture feeling him so close to the place she wanted his slick, clever tongue that she missed so much.

Finally, he quenched her suffering his lips finally pressing over her sensitive nerve, leaving opened mouthed kisses on her folds. She slammed her head hard against the pillow beneath her head, her mouth opened slightly emitting quick breaths amongst loud moans. One of her hands made it's way to her mouth to help her quieten her intense moans. Her other hand was still wound tight beneath her husband's many layers of thick tresses.

She began to wind her hips slightly unable to physically stay still under his torturous tongue, her legs squeezed around his head, her calf's flexing as she held him close to her core. When his lips closed over her bundle of nerves she arched her back, her toes curling growing tighter as his tongue flickered slowly over the skin he had captured between his lips.

He continually licked, suckled and kissed her core until she felt herself release, growing limp and drowsy as her mind left her body and felt herself let out a loud guttering moan as wave and shudders passed through her body, making her tose to curl so much she felt her joints lock and ache. Her heels dug into Jon strong muscular back, all of her leg muscle tensed wrapping tighter around his head, her abdominal muscle tightening, her lower back pressing into the soft mattress beneath her. She felt her whole body become lose as she came, her body covered in a sheen layer of sweat.

Jon started to make his journey back up her body, this time his journey shorter due to the sheer amount of need he had for her, she didn't know what to think really, her head was fuzzy and unorganised by the experience she had just had a second before. She felt his hot breath on her face and cracked open her eyes to the sight of Jon's black orbs as they search her face, his lips swollen from the amount of attention he had given her. His skin was slightly red from the exercise he had been through pleasing her and quenching his hunger.

She closed the gap between them, tasting herself on his lips and tongue as he groaned and growled into her mouth. She felt his presence resting between her legs, needing and ready for her. She brought her knees up, resting on either side of his hips, spreading herself further so he could feel her amounting want for him. He growled, please at her antics.

His lips never left hers as he slowly moved his hips away from hers to line himself at her centre. The tip of his manhood caressing her still tender folds, slowly covering itself with her juices. He parted their joint lips and raised himself away from her to look at her once more as he slowly bucked his hips to fill her with his manhood. She watched his eyes close, as his face contorted in pleasure. The feeling of him filling her and stretching her was the most pleasurable thing she had experienced the whole night, the pain beautifully adding to her almost satisfaction.

He seeled their lips once again when he was fully seethed inside her, his hips slowly rocking against her, her own hips in sync with his. She let her hands roam his back and shoulders, feeling his muscle flex and unflex with every thrust, as their tongues dance with each other in a manner matching their hips. She moved her hands lower down his body until she felt the hard round shape if his magnificent arse, she pulled him deeper giving him the message that she wanted him to go faster and harder. He gave her, her request his hips grounding harder and faster into her, hitting her wombed with every thrust.

He began to kiss and suckle at her neck, making sure to take care off the sweet spot under her chin, growling and groaning as his thrust became more untamed and uneven. "Dany" He whispered as he thrust deep into her, his seed spilling inside her, his grip tightening on her hips. He placed a chaste kiss on her shoulder when he had finished, her second orgasm coming to an end.

He held her close not yet removing himself from between her legs, she tightened her grip on his shoulder and in his hair and she wrapped her tired legs around his waist, cradling him as she felt his breathing become more relaxed. "I love you, Daenerys Stormborn" He whispered sleepily as he drifted into a deep slumber in her arms. "I love you too, Jon Snow" she replied equally as lazy as she felt herself slowly glide into a peaceful slumber.

_months later..._

Dany felt the familiar hope and hunger that came along with carrying a child, she remembered how tired and stressed she was with Lyanna and the feeling's she was having now matched those of the one she had all those years ago. She and Jon had come back to KingLanding, him taking his rightful place as king, her king. Lyanna had just had her fifth name day, Sansa even making the long journey to visit her favourite and only niece. Jon had taken to being king just as he had when they first met, now he was tougher and calculating but no less honourable or caring.

She knocked on their Maester's chamber so she could get an answer to the question that had been stirring in her mind ever since she had threw up the contents of her breakfast every morning for the last few days. Maester Samwell opened his door and let her into his chambers with haste, the chubby kind man was one of Jon's most trusted companion they often referred to each other as brothers from there days on the wall together.

She walked into his chamber at his invitation, he offered her a seat and asked her what she required and what she was troubled about. "I need you to examine me and validate a hunch I have, I'm not I'll I just feel that there might be a chance that I am with child once again." she smiled blissfully as the words left her lips. Sam's eyes widened but he nodded and told her to get comfortable on the bed.

Once the examination was over, Sam had told her the answer she had already expected. She was with child and this time it felt a little different, she felt like she had when she was with child the first time in the Dothraki sea all those years ago. She was going to have a boy, a little silver-haired boy with grey eyes, contradicting the ravened haired, violet-haired little girl that was about to become a sister.

She felt content, a warmth lighting up her chest and making her skin glow in sheer happiness and love. She thanked Sam and left his chamber making her way to her own to greet her husband and sleep as it was night. She entered their chamber, a bright and proud smile plastered on her lips that made her husband look at her in confusion an humour. "What is it, My Love?" He said from his side of the large bed, under the covers and naked she assumed. She quickly released herself from her layers of clothing and joined him in the bed, giving him a loving kiss in greeting.

Jon chuckled as she moved away from him, his eyes still closed as she felt his chest vibrate in laughter. When he opened his eyes again they were full of love, laughter and confusion. "What is it?" He repeated lower, and more insistent. She searched his face and said nothing as she grabbed his hand and placed it over her wombed hoping he got the message. When his eyes travelled down to where his hand was, his brain seemed to put two and two together and a large grin full his lips, his eyes coming back to look into hers, silently questioning if she was certain.

"I am with child Jon, your child." She whispered, reassuring him. He smiled tears in his eyes as he quickly looked from her stomach to her eyes. He kissed her passionately still holding her wombed as he showed how excited he was. She retained the day she found out she was pregnant with Lyanna, she was so happy and delighted to tell Jon when he got back from fighting but he never came back. A tear escaped the confines of her eyelids remembering the pain she had felt when they had told her of Jon's death, she couldn't believe it and she never did and now she knew why.

"If it's a boy, Rheagar and if she is a girl then Rhella." She felt overwhelmed by the sheer emotion's she felt over the fact that he wanted to name his child after her mother and her brother and his father both Targaryen name's showing he had excepting what she was, that he had pictured the child with silver hair like hers. "Lyanna will be so excited to be a sister and I will be excited to be a father again to a beautiful child that will take after it's mother in looks and character." He kissed her sweetly, adding to the overall beautifulness of the moment.

"I love you Daenerys Targaryen, my beautiful wife"

"I love you too Jon Snow"


End file.
